


Road Trip

by amclove



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [6]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Road Trip, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Week 2018, happy tyrus week!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amclove/pseuds/amclove
Summary: Tyrus Week 2018 Prompt 6: Road Trip





	Road Trip

     Of all the birthday gifts Cyrus had expected from his boyfriend, a road trip to California hadn’t been high on the list. TJ had appeared at Andi’s house to steal Cyrus away at five in the morning the day of his 18 birthday, a shit-eating grin on his stupidly cute face. The birthday boy had been more than a little confused, but it all suddenly made so much sense: why his party (literally consisting of his parents, Buffy, Andi, and TJ) had been the past weekend instead of tonight, a _Thursday_ , and why the girls had forced him into a sleepover at Andi’s the night before today—his bags had been packed and were already lodged into the truck alongside TJ’s own.

     He refused to tell Cyrus what the surprise was, and Cyrus’ family wouldn’t spill a word either (Andi and Buffy looked ready to explode into rainbows though), so all he could do was get in the truck and follow TJ’s lead.

     Eleven hours later, Cyrus spotted a sign that gave it away—they were entering Anaheim, home to Disney Land.

     “You’re taking me to Disney Land?” Cyrus voiced, astonished.

     TJ grinned at him from the driver’s seat. “You’ve always wanted to go, Cy. Why not for your 18th birthday?”

     Cyrus forced TJ to pull over at the nearest rest stop so that he could kiss him several times, breathlessly thank him between kisses—and also buy a tea because he was very thirsty—and then they were back on the road for the hotel nearest the park.

     Needless to say, their days spent at the place where dreams come true were the best Cyrus himself could’ve dreamed to have. Pressed to TJ’s familiar chest as they watched the firework display, he knew there was no better birthday gift than this moment.

     “I love you, Tyler Joseph Kippen,” he said, looking up at his boyfriend.

     TJ settled a sweet peck onto Cyrus’ nose and then his lips. “I love you, Underdog.” He nestled his chin into the smaller boy’s shoulder, holding him from behind. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aug. 17. 2018 That's it, lads! Only one left before Tyrus Week 2018 draws to a close! :) I hope you liked this installment of thisseries; feel free to head to the main page to read the rest if you haven't yet. My tumblr is @cyanicas, and @tyrusweek reblogs all the incredible fics and fanart there is to do with Tyrus, so go at it! Thank you :))


End file.
